


Spoiled by Imperfections

by HerLoyalShipper



Series: I Can Help You Harry [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerLoyalShipper/pseuds/HerLoyalShipper
Summary: Harry comes to a realisation about his feelings for Draco and tries to do what he usually hides from it and the world. If not for Hermione Harry and Draco might never tell each other how they feel.





	Spoiled by Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the I can Help you Harry series and won't make much sense if you haven't read the previous fics.

Unfortunately, Christmas was coming and with that was a huge workload for the sixth years. Harry really wasn’t prepared for the sheer amount of reading he would have to do this year. He was already behind only a few months into the year. He felt swamped in school work.

While his academic life was falling apart his private life was just starting to get interesting. With the help of Draco, he had managed a full week without a nightmare which was before this year unheard of. He also was having pleasant dreams which often features his blond friend. Who was he kidding Draco was always the main attraction to his pleasant dreams. Usually they took place in a peaceful lake setting not dissimilar to their picnic a month ago. But more often than not these days they featured Draco’s bed. Not in the way most might think Harry thought about Draco and beds. But he would dream that Draco was there holding his hand. His thumb rubbing calming circles on the sensitive skin of his wrist while he whispered soft soothing words to him.

Logically Harry knew he had a crush on Draco but in all honesty, he had no idea how to go about it. How did one tell their newly found friend that they may want more? He didn’t know if Draco wanted more or if he was only interested in friendship. Maybe Draco had a thing for fixing broken people and once Harry was better he wouldn’t be interested in him anymore. The last thought was silly he knew but these were all genuine fears that he held.

Hermione wasn’t helping him work it out wither. She would just give him an unimpressed look and shake her head every time she caught him daydreaming about being with Draco, holding his hand, being wrapped up in his arms. It’s not like she knew it was Draco he was thinking of but something told Harry that she had her suspicions.

He had seen Draco several times since the nightmare that brought him to Draco’s bed in the middle of the night. These were all pre-arranged study nights or time spent by the fire of a long-forgotten room in the castle. No time really felt right to tell Draco about his feelings. He could only just acknowledge them himself without being horrified. It was starting to bring him down and he knew Hermione and Draco could tell.

He started to eat less, it was how these things started. He started picking at his meals, then he would stop talking to his friends, in this case Hermione and Draco. Then he would seclude himself and his mind would start to fester. He would recall all the things his uncle said while hitting him. He would internalise it until he believed every word. He didn’t want it to get that bad but he just couldn’t find the will to care. Maybe it was better to just push Draco away before he found out about Harry’s crush.

“You can’t hide up here from Draco forever you know.” Hermione’s voice started Harry out of his thoughts.

He hadn’t seen Draco in a week and Christmas break was coming up. He figured if he could last until then, then Draco might have just forgotten about him. He knew it was wishful thinking but it was that type of thinking that was getting him through each day.

“I’m not hiding from anybody.” Harry grumbled into the blankets of his bed.

“Harry. I don’t know what’s going on but Draco is freaking out so I am officially worried. He actually talked to me today. After you ran away from potions class this morning. He said that you won’t reply to his letters and that you have been avoiding him.” Harry felt a prickle of shame flow through him. He turned his head to look at Hermione.

“I don’t know if this is some Slytherin trick to make you feel guilty but he told me to tell you that he is sorry for whatever he has done wrong.” Hermione’s shoulders slumped. “I hate to feel sorry for Malfoy of all people but he looked bad. I had never seen him so unkept. He even has bags under his eyes for gods sakes.” Hermione’s voice rose an octave, probably in an attempt to get a reaction out of Harry.

The prickle of shame in Harry’s chest turned into a flood at her words. Draco had done nothing wrong. It was stupid to think he could just hide from his feelings. It was stupid to think that Draco would just walk away.

“Please Harry.” He had actually forgot that Hermione was still standing there awaiting a reaction from him.

“Okay I’ll talk to him.” He pushed himself up blinking rapidly at the head spin that often came with skipped meals.

“Thank you. If you ever want to tell me what’s going on- then well you know I’m here for you.” She smiled kindly if not a little sadly before wrapping her arms around Harry briefly.

“I’ve got to finish my ancient runes homework, but please go talk to him. He said he would be in the courtyard that overlooks the lake and that you would know which one.”  Hermione exited the dorm and left Harry to his own thoughts.

~~~~

He couldn’t remember how he got to the courtyard entrance, the steps all too familiar and his mind too far away to notice. He stopped at the form of Draco came into view. He looked thinner too. Harry hadn’t noticed that he had too stopped eating as much, that he had started to skip meals. To Harry though he still looked beautiful. The soft snow falling and settling in his hair. The way his lips parted and Harry could see his breath fog up the cold Winters air. His face looked soft against the greying sky that silhouetted him. His features less stark. Hermione was right though he looked unkept, his hair not perfectly styled and his clothes not perfectly pressed. The most startling things was the heavy dark circles around his eyes.

Harry hesitated in the archway before walking over to where Draco was leaning against the railing.

“I’m sorry.” It was all Harry could think to say.

“It’s okay,” Draco didn’t look up at Harry.

“Are you mad,” Harry had to know if there was anything salvageable about their current friendship before he would dive in and tell Draco that he wanted more.

“No. Why?” Draco didn’t specify what he was asking. He didn’t have to. Why did you stop talking to me? Why did you stop wanting to see me? Why could I not help you?

“I figured something out.” Harry whispered, neither of them were looking at each other. Each staring out over the lake.

“What was that?” Draco asked casually.

“I think I want to be more than friends.” Harry confessed, not daring to look at Draco.

“Okay,” Draco’s voice hadn’t changed from the soft conversational tone.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked.

“Yes Harry. Remember whatever you want. I’ll always be here.” Draco’s hand on the rail inched closer to Harry’s until their pinkies were touching.

“You have to want it to. I don’t want to force you to be with me,” Harry implored. He couldn’t just use Draco like that. It couldn’t be because he felt that it was what Harry wanted what he needed. He wanted Draco to want him too.

“I want to.” Harry caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Draco’s grey eyes were staring earnestly at him.

“Okay.” He whispered leaning closer to Draco.

“Okay,” Draco said his breath ghosting over Harrys face.

Harry looked down to Draco’s lips not sure what he was asking for but a second later Draco was granting him all his unspoken questions. His lips closed the distance between them and they were kissing. It was a slow chaste kiss; but to Harry it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you liked it.


End file.
